


Нить Ариадны

by Sonnreal



Category: Tekkon Kinkreet
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Style, Other, Panic Attacks, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnreal/pseuds/Sonnreal
Summary: Из лабиринта минотавра не выбраться без путеводной нити. Это истина, которую Куро уяснил, едва сумев выбраться из темных утешающих объятий.





	Нить Ариадны

Черный всегда просыпается, наклонив голову вправо. Так он сразу может увидеть спящего Широ, завернутого в плед, словно в кокон, и шумно сопящего во сне. В своей дурацкой шапке тот похож на нахохлившегося снегиря – первое, о чем думает Куро. Снегиря, ненавидящего снег.

Но Широ, тем не менее, все равно белый – не как морозный иней, а, скорей, словно солнечный зайчик, бьющий в глаз с циферблата пестрых наручных часов.

Куро не питает иллюзий насчет собственного будущего. «Увидимся в аду» – бросил ему напоследок Судзуки незадолго до того, как отдать концы в слабо освещенной подворотне. Однако Черный никогда не прерывает сбивчивые извинения Широ перед Богом, пусть и сам в него давно уже не верит. Лишь отводит взгляд в сторону, слыша, как Белый вымаливает прощение и за него, Куро, тоже.

Красное на белом видно особенно ярко; в этом Черный убежден, как никто другой. Подхватывает пальцами подбородок, зажимает бьющий кровью вздернутый носик и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Но этот несносный ребенок и не думает переживать; «счастлив, счастлив!» – щебечет ласково, и даже желание прибить к чертовой матери тех недоносков, что вообразили себя хозяевами Города, слегка затихает.

(Не то чтобы он не сделает это позже, когда Широ вновь погрузится в царство сновидений.)

Хотя Черный для Белого буквально как наседка, Куро невероятным образом убежден, что именно о нем заботятся больше. По крайней мере, он больше ни с кем не ощущал себя настолько уникальным и важным. Что называется, пригрелся. Он даже не обдумывал, что будет, случись им расстаться. Видимо, слишком сильно был убежден в отсутствии этого самого «будет» в принципе.

Должно быть, потому он и сошел с ума, отрекшись от своего сердца и заперев его за много миль от себя в бетонной коробке. Надеясь, что хотя бы так сбережет его.

Из лабиринта минотавра не выбраться без путеводной нити. Это истина, которую Куро уяснил, едва сумев выбраться из темных утешающих объятий.

А ниточка уже плотно обвязана вокруг тонкого детского запястья.  


***

Широ заходится криком пуще прежнего, до колющей боли в легких, до сводимого судорогой горла. Ужас захлестывает настолько, что кажется, будто он сейчас лопнет. Он пробует считать до десяти – его максимум – так, как учил Куро, но самого его рядом нет, и цифры скачут, меняются местами, от чего Широ пугается еще сильнее, а в висках стучит барабанной дробью: «найди меня, главное, найди и забери себе все болтики без остатка».

Он и держал их при себе только ради Черного – сам Белый, дай бог, продержится, как сруб без гвоздей, на одном честном слове. Но привычные утренние молитвы уже не успокаивают и не греют сердце.

Со стороны может показаться, что Широ давно забыл про ночевки в машине, беготню по крышам и яблоню, что никак не растет. Белый и не думает переубеждать этих глупых взрослых. Портреты Черного надежно спрятаны за пробковой доской, прослеживаются в контурах Минотавра, выжжены на сетчатке. Проще говоря, они везде, чего не коснешься.

Мечущийся взгляд вновь натыкается на безумный бычий глаз, а тело немеет. Панику невозможно сконцентрировать: он чувствует, что Куро далеко, что Куро страдает и ускользает от него все дальше во тьму, где ему, Широ, нет места. Говорят, у котов девять жизней; Белый боится, что не найдет Черного в следующей.

Парадоксальным образом, едва боль возвращается, становится легче – значит, Куро выбрался из липкого лабиринта. Теперь остается дождаться лишь встречи, чтобы уже никогда не разлучаться. Его почти не волнует, что сам Черный думает по этому поводу; он даже обещает себе не сразу накидываться на этого балбеса с кулаками.

Впрочем, как только они встречаются взглядами, Широ ощущает, как в нем расцветают бахайские сады, а губы расплываются в улыбке. Он бережно сжимает протянутую окровавленную ладонь и повторяет свою мантру «счастлив, счастлив!», которая на самом деле всегда была предназначена Куро.

Дом на солнечном берегу давно ждет их.

***

Море Белый не любит с детства – не зря прозвался Котом. Он возмущенно кричит на Черного всякий раз, когда тот долго не появляется на поверхности, но уже, скорей, из привычки. Очередная ракушка аккуратно занимает свое место среди прочих.

И пусть руки до сих пор холодеют, несмотря на солнцепек, а глаза беспокойно выискивают уже в сотый раз нырнувшего Куро.

Внутри он знает, что тот обязательно выплывет.


End file.
